Jason and Kelsi
by jilliancalderwood
Summary: well fresh faced and out of college love between jason and kelsi are as stong as ever but everyone cant have there happily ever after, right?


It has been 4 years since where the movie finished, but the couples are still the same as that day of the 'double win'. They all managed to get into the same college together and they shared 2 flats. But there happily ever after might hit a couple of brick walls along the way, because nobodys perfect right?

* * *

'…and I now present to you YALE's graduates of the class of 2010' says the compare.

'congratulations sweetheart' said an overly exited Kelsi to her boyfriend of 5 years Jason

'wow honey we did it! No more studying at all! I thought this day would never come!' replyed Jason after sharing a long and passionate kiss with his girlfriend.

Jason just got a medical degree with emphisis on sports injuries, just like Troy and Chad. Zeke went with the girls and did a law degree but he specializes in family law, and Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi, and Ryan did a major in law and a minor in criminal law, wanting to make a change. Sharpay was doing a Law degree but hit stardom in her second year, so she has to take the course online and part time because of the high demand career.

'Jas bro, don't forget 6pm our place' Chad cried to Jason and kind of wrecked another "person to person" moment.

'chad you have to watch your timing!' Jason said grinning.

'I might be late and so will kelsi, our parents want to have a drink with us'

well try and ger your ass there as soon as possible remember what troy was talking about?'

honey, what was troy talking about?' kelsi suddernly replyed

'I cant tell you, guy stuff…oh well ok but this stayed between you and me ok?' Jason says after seeing kelsi's puppy eyes.

'deal, why would I want to tell anyone' kelsi replyed

'you would any girl would that is why it is guy stuff, well anyway, troy is proposing to Gabriella tonight and the boys kinda, stole the set from twinkle town back in high school, and troy is going to propose in the costume he was in for the closing scene and us guys have been enlisted to make the night special, so we are setting up in our apartment and then the party is moving next door and we are going to have fake snow and everything…whoops I think I told you too mu…'

kelsi pulled her boyfriend into a kiss to shut him up, because when starts talking he'll never stop.

'ok you don't have to tell me everything, but the proposal was the only bit I wanted to hear, because I want to be surprised too, and now I know, wow gabi and troy getting married, I always knew that they would be the first, unless Chad got Taylor pregnant then I think Chads parents would make him marry her-' then got interupped again by the soft lips of Jason.

'we better find our parents so we cant be late for the dinner' Jason said in kelsi's ear

so they walked hand in hand to find both of there parents, who had become really good friends since the two of them started dating. They found them talking to troy's parents and Gabriella's mum, since gabriella's dad died when she was 10.

'Oh here are the love birds, where have you been?' asked Sue, Kelsi's mum.

'Oh we were talking about stuff and got lost in the moment' replied Jason as he put his arms around kelsi's waist. Kelsi just giggled.

'so are we going because jase has to be back at the apartment by 6 to help set up for the party' Kelsi said after she regained herself

ok lets go are we going together or in groups or lets find out where we are going first, any ideas kids?' asked Rod, Jason's father.

'what about the Black Box, Jase? They have the best mixed drinks in there' said Kelsi

'or there is the pub on 5th and Scott, best food there' grinned Jason

'whatever flots your boat, I don't mind, because while you guys are partying away all of the families are going to the mumma mex (it is a really nice resturuant near me in Australia and it really fits into the story) and that is what im saving myself for' said Andy, Kelsi's dad.

'DAD!' yelled kelsi in shock.

'what?' andy said

'nevermind' kelsi muttered

'well if andy has stopped thinking about your stomach, I think the black box sounds very nice because I could go a martini' said sue and diane, Jason's mother nodded in agreement

'well then it is settled, the black box, now kels and jase, how are you getting there because we can give you a lift there if you want and then drop you off at the party' replyed Diane

'well kelsi is staying with me because I am worried that she might spill a secret, and I was sworn to secrecy, not to tell any of the girls, but how cant you resit to tell a beautiful face like that?' Jason replied

'well then that is settled, you and kels can travel with us and then we will organize someone to get you back to your apartment by 6' Rod said

'ok who is ready for martinis?' Sue asked

* * *

ill leave it there because I don't want to chapters to be too big. So did you like it? Please r&r, and if you like troyella's check out my other story, I am waiting for reviews to post the next chapter. http/ and ill post the next chapter. Jillian xxoo 


End file.
